What if Bardock followed Kakarot when he was sent to Earth?
by Xisor
Summary: Basically you know the story by the title and also Disclaimer. DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT , Dragon Ball Super and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Bardock pressed his hand on the pod, saying a sign of goodbye but suddenly, he told Gine, "Let's get in that pod." The couple scrambled inside the second pod and jammed the buttons to Earth, following his young son. The pod flew upwards then blasted off into the vacuum of space.

"Intercept course? Lord Cooler?" Salza asked intentionally.

"No, it's Frieza's fault he let them escape. Leave them and let them be." Cooler answered.

Outside Planet Vegeta, Frieza laughed manically, shouting over the explosions, "What wonderful fireworks! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Bardock heard the laughs and then had a thought of the future. [Kakarot? That's you against Frieza! You're the Legendary Super Saiyan!] Bardock knew he had to keep it a secret or it would change history greatly. He turned on the sleep button and dozed off, snoring loudly. Gine felt the gas then soon, she fell asleep too.

0o0o0o0

**CRASH!**

The pod smashed into West City, causing fire to break out everywhere, then Gine did quick thinking and said, "We mean no harm. " Every person raised their guns down as Demon King Piccolo raided the city TV and shouted, "hmmm, they look like Son Goku's parents O Fuck they are and they have an abnormously high ki level! SHIT!"

Bardock gritted his teeth and charged a blue ki blast in his hand and pissed off, he shouted, "HIS NAME IS KAKAROT! FUCK YOU GREEN IMBECILE!" Bardock blasted all cameras to dust and rubble. He then grabbed Gine and went to the tournament

0o0o0o0

Goku walked into the tournament arena, ready to fight then suddenly, his heart struck a beat, his eyes turned red, but his father ripped his tail off before the chaos could begin. He then returned to his naked self, and grabbed some Gi from 'Jackie Chun' and fought the opponent, and the next, and the next, until the finals.

''Jackie Chun Versus Son Goku! Who will be the winner!'' The announcer roared, ''Let's see who will prevail to becoming the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament chaMPIOOON!''

Son Goku took his stance, and the master took his, and eye-to-eye, glare-to-glare, the ultimate showdown was going to appear infront of their eyes. Son Goku, however, stood no chance against this 'Jackie Chun' fellow (who we know as Master Roshi) and he was defeated, the champion was truly 'Jackie Chun'. Suddenly, everyone who could sense ki levels sensed an abnormal power level for an average human, and sure enough, King Piccolo, Tambourine, Drum, Piano, Cymbal, Ukulele, Gamelan, Bongo, were all there, flying in the sky(yes this is all different because Bardock interrupted the course of time). The King started his mighty takeover with explosions onto the ring, making Goku jump up, and then Drum shot a hole in Krillin, which causes Goku to go absolutely ballistic, killing every single one of King Piccolo's sons, and then Bardock had enough, he fired at Piccolo and knees him in the dick, causing him to spit blood, and there began a brutal battle with Goku almost dying, and fires a kamehameha off his feet and punches a hole through him, which Bardock finishes him as he throws up an egg onto the floor.

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer

Power levels-

Son Goku- 360

Bardock- 10,500

Gine-3,500

King Piccolo-450

Krillin- 230

Piccolo's sons- 270

Goku, angered- 500


	2. Chapter 2- The Lost Person

The saiyan with black hair and a black cloak rolled his blue eyes to the right, angrily answering, "My name's Articho, I'll teach you manners and respect after we conquer a stupid planet. Aswell as that I'll teach you some moves so you can spar me in after in the pods, I did the co-ordinates."

"Smart-ass." Kakarot muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Articho sternly replied.

"Nothing..." Kakarot plaining said, 'Outsmarted by that bitch again.' Kakarot thought

The saiyan pods landed on the planet Yardrat, which where they would use one person just to make them grow stronger in a great way, a very important invention and technique. As they landed on the planet, the Yadrats felt the power surge and readied themselves for the fight that would decide their the strongest fighters felt the powers, they telported to their houses, grabbed the armour and put it on, and teleported to where the huge energy was coming from. "Seems like these inhabitants aren't worthless trash after all, I sense huge energies coming this way." Articho mentioned. Suddenly, powers of 27,000, 30,000, 31,000, 25,000 and 22,000 power levels approached the battle scene and got Articho to smile, who would throw his cloak to the side and release his ki which was a level of 38,000, stunning the rest of the battle people. 'I can't be overpowered by this guy.' Kakarot thought. With their Saiyan blood trembling they had finally had enough. Stupidly, the saiyan brothers raised their kis to 6,000 in boiling hot rage, rushing at a Yadrat, but would only scratch him, and as they reached for another shot, the Yadrat disappeared and then the same Yadrat chopped his back, then picked Kakarot by the armour, and started to beat Kakarot up, but Raditz didn't give in too soon, just when Kakarot had been utterly destroyed and could merely breathe, lucky to be alive as his trickling blood ran down his ripped armour, gasping for help. Reaching for the torturing Yadrat, Raditz thrust his hand through a afterimage, then got knocked away. Articho rushed at the nearest Yadrat then gut punching him, following with a downward elbow which would be finished by a Ki wave, incinerating the Yadrat. 'I never knew he would be **THAT **strong.' Kakarot thought to himself before he passed out.

Articho looked down at Kakarot and laughed, then rushed at the next Yadrat and obliterated him. He did the same for the rest, then to the right, a Yadrat with a pl of 50,000 kicking the unconcious Kakarot which pushed Articho to use his full power, unleashing a battle level of 61,000 and rushed at him, but he countered and punched him in the face as hard as he could, causing an earthquake and and a loud BANG! But with saiyans, what doesn't kill you, makes youstronger, which would happen after this. Coming out from the smoke and rubble, Articho rushed in his fury and power and grabbed the Yadrat by the neck, strangled him and then threw him up, and blasted him into dust. Quickly, he flew into the sky and blasted every single Yadrat to death, only leaving the beautiful city. Raditz, aswell, fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0

A few days later, the saiyans had fully recovered and were stronger than ever, with Kakarot getting a huge power jump after being right fully on the brink of death, and were ready for their new mission. Nappa and Vegeta entered the room and went to the other three saiyans then Nappa asked " Wanna get some food?"

"Bitchin.'" Vegeta replied

The five entered the hall and walked to the dinner servant, then the Prince stepped up and coughed a ahem for attention but didn't get attention so he banged the trays as loud as he could which got the soliders attention (finally) and said, "Commander Raspberry of the Frieza Force, w-what do you want to eat?"

"We'll have the whole menu x5." Vegeta ordered

"WHOLE MENUx5 GET COOKING!" Raspberry shouted loudly

After twenty boring minutes later they recieved their food but ate it in 4 minutes, then went to their pods and assigned themselves the mission, which would cause the pod door to close and the pods to fly up, and get going. The hypersleep activated and moments later they were snoring.

0o0o0o

**Earth**

Five pods crashed into the ground each creating craters, then opened the doors for the saiyans to enter the planet Earth.

"Hey Raditz, didn't I do a clearance sale on this planet?" Kakarot curiously asked.

Suddenly, a voice replied, "But we came back." and the mysterious figure would then punch him in the face, sending him flying down the hill they landed on, then bumped his head on the rocky ground.

**BOOM!**

The saiyan smashed his head and caused a massive crater, passing out eventually.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked

"I don't know, let's check." Nappa replied, cracking his knuckles.

When they flew down they found Kakarot talking to an old man, as they got closer, this was the conversation they heard:

"Your name is Goku and you are supposed to save the Earth from all evil villians who come to destroy it, you are an Earthling, an only child and your parents died to these villians who murdered them."

"Oh, ok," Goku replied, "But who are they?" he pointed at the saiyans.

"Take this gi and put it on, I'm your Grandpa Gohan, and those people are hmm... what about you explain yourself to us." Grandpa Gohan explained

"Ahem. We are saiyans and your a saiyan as well as I think you fell from that hill and hit your head as I see that mark, and have become a disgrace to the saiyan culture." Vegeta sternly replied.

"Meh. We'll come back to empty this planet later." Vegeta said and Nappa obeyed but Raditz sternly replied:

"I'll stay here to knock some sense into Kakarot. See you!" Raditz said

"Alright then. I won't tell Frieza anything and just say your dead. See you." Vegeta said as he entered his pod

The pod doors shut and whooshed into the atmosphere, sending grass and dust flying around into their faces

"I'm Raditz and I'm your big brother, I'll help you keep the Earth safe, let's begin our trainin-" Raditz said

"Go up that big tower and you will see a guy who will unlock your potential, and give you something t9 go higher."

Raditz grabs a gi, puts it on, grabs Goku by the shirt and flies off into the distance.

0o0o0o

Goku would wake up as they would land on Korin's Tower while he was making Senzus. Korin would shout at the brothers what they were doing here but Raditz explained how Gohan sent them here, then they got a medal and were told to fly up there. Goku would wake up and burst onto the lookout, with Raditz following after.

Power levels-

Goku- (after both zenkais) 12,000

Raditz- 4,000

Kami-500

Grandpa Gohan- 180

Nappa- 7,000

Vegeta-18,000

Articho-55,000


	3. Chapter 3- The Intense Training

Kami tilted his head as two powerful energies landed on his lookout, suspiciously asking the two, "Who the hell are you?"

"The small cat guy said he has beans that heal you and gave us something told us his name Korin and told us to come here while Kakarot grabbed a pole and used it."

''Well, I still don't recognise yo-'' Kami was saying..

''My name's Goku, Not KAKAROT!He's Raditz by the way, my bigger brother..'' Goku interrupted

He was holding two jars that held water, but not any ordinary water, the Ultra Divine Water, and Kami nodded in agreement, knowing that they were here for the greater it, he knew that Korin had redeemed them worthy, and Goku and Raditz gulped it down, not knowing the dangers of it.

Then the pain.

There was a sharp stinging through their bodies, not damaging him but paralyzing them, as they cringed in the pain engulfing them, and then the positive one cracked a smile, and had lost the 'everlasting' pain, and then Kami signalled for them to train, taking off his bandanna and taking the name 'Piccolo' as he had fused with the demon, and said,

''I cannot handle this form any longer, so you must train hard, harder than you ever have to overcome this demon inside me. I can't train with you as my body would be used for the evil, not the good.''

The two siblings nodded in unison, knowing that they must obey, but not knowing that their family's legacy is still on the planet. As Goku began his stance, and Raditz too, they smirked at eachother, then the battle began.

Son Goku punched Raditz in the gut while he was kicked away in the face, with the older one clutching his chest. He powered up and teleported behind him and punched him in the face, sending him flying as he staggered back, knowing that he held back too much. He too, powered up and faced his brother, trading punches and clashing fists, dodging and blocking. Raditz went for a gut punch in revenge but he backflipped away, kicking his elder in the face, and then saying ''I think I'm at my limit, I'm about to die...'' They both passed out on the lookout, Kami forcing the beans down their throats, and saying, ''There's a mysterious ki coming towards us, and its pressure is immense.. do you know who that is?''

Articho landed, staying in his pitch black coat, and gave them two the look to train them, noticing the power that they didn't have before, and he grinned in delight, and slowly took off his coat...

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed this!

Kami- 10,000

Goku- 25,000

Raditz- 20,000

Articho- 60,000


End file.
